06: Absynthe Death
by Scythe24
Summary: GWHP crossoverHarry Potter jumps off the train at the end of his fifth year and is trained by the GGuys. When Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year, he's changed and ready to face his destiny full throtle. But when love is added into the mix, uhoh.
1. Chapter 1

**06: Absynthe Death**

by: Scythe24

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, gazed out over the young faces of his newly returned students. Summer hols had once again come to an end and the students had all piled onto the train. However when he looked over the sixth year Gryffindors he was reminded of one student that would not be returning, as of yet that is.

Yes, Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was unaccounted for. He had flown of the train soon after it had pulled away from the station the year before. There had been no word from him all summer either. Albus Dumbledore was worried, very worried. _Perhaps I **should** have kept his godfather safe…_

--….—

"Oh Ron I'm so worried! Where could he be!"

"For the thousandth bloody time Hermione, I don't know! Bloody Hell you've been askin' me all summer."

The bushy haired girl, although it wasn't quite as bushy pulled back as it was, puffed out her cheeks in frustration. "But Ron! This is **Hogwarts**. As in Harry's only home!"

"I don't know Hermione!" The red head couldn't take it. Yes he loved the girl, but all this summer had been the same thing. It hurt how obsessed she was with Harry Potter's well being and presence. But that isn't to say Ron didn't worry about his friend as well, but with Mione's attention being focused on the Golden Boy it was safe to say he was more than a little jealous.

Both sat silently through the Sorting, and were planning on keeping to that during Dumbledore's speech, both before and after. The before was quiet, the after had mentioned Harry.

"As some of you may have noticed, we are short one Harry Potter. As it is, I'm afraid I have – well what's this?" A mechanical bird flew in from the mail windows and began to fly around the aged headmaster. HE reached out and lifted the letter of the bird, which then flew to Hermione to sit on her shoulder with a mechanical 'chirp'. Dumbledore unfolded the letter, but did not have time to read it out, as the letter did it for him.

"Yo! Dumbles what's up! Hermione like the bird? Its name is Torii, 'cause that means 'chirp' in Japanese. Not really creative but hey! Sorry Ron nothin for you. Any ways, yeah it's Harry Potter, AWOL Gryffindor Golden Boy. Don't worry I'll be back before the first Quidditch practice, that is if all of the rules set in place by Umbrigde have been sent to Hell. See YA!"

The Great Hall was immediately filled with chatter and Dumbledore smiled, content that he hadn't completely lost his number one pawn.

At the Gryffindor table, the girls were all cooing over the mechanical bird Torii. "So Hermione, you never said you were dating the Boy-Who-Lived?" Lavender asked coyly.

"I'm not. Harry is like my brother, I could never."

"Keep it in the family!" Ginny joked. The girls laughed.

-New York City, New York-

Harry grunted as he was pushed back into another building. Growling slightly he pushed forward again with all his strength, moving from the building while pushing his opponent back. When he was clear of the building he moved his arm to the others chest and released a round of gunfire into the low stomach of his opponent.

"Congratulations. You just killed us all." Came a cold voice from his left. With a grin Harry turned to the screen.

"Well you know, I'm good with killing people I like." There was laughter from the same spot on his left, but the visual of this speaker was to his right. "My right speaker is busted." He mumbled.

"I'm good at killing the people I like too Green Eyes."

"You still haven't told me that story Duo."

"Patience Midori-kun. You might not want to hear it." Yet another new voice, and another visual.

"Hn. Quatre's right. Duo's story is painful."

"OI! It's my story Heero, shouldn't it be **my** pain too!" Prussian eyes gave a 'look' to the screen display showing Duo.

"Baka."

Harry, Duo and Quatre laughed.

--……….—

Scythe24: Review if you think I should continue this, if it's good I'll post more, hopefully more often. If not I'll probably write 3 chapters and just leave it for a few years.

Demon: You almost gave Harry my nickname. I'm HellCat!

Scythe24: I know and that's one of the reasons I changed it to Absynthe Death. Absynthe is a very very very strong alcohol by the way, it's bright Avada Kedavra green, like Harry's eyes. And Death, well like I wrote, Harry loses a lot of people. He also dreams of death cause of that bastard of a Dark Lord. And because in this he's Gundam Pilot 06. -


	2. Chapter 2

The tension in the Great Hall of Hogwarts was so tense you could cut it with a knife. The Hall was abuzz with quiet whispers and shuffling as students turned to look at the doors every few seconds. It was dinner the day before the first quidditch practice and everyone was waiting for Harry Potter to walk into the Great Hall in all his Golden Boy glory.

The doors opened and everyone turned to look. A blushing third year hurried in with her head down and everyone sighed in annoyance. Then six boys walked in, all looking around sixteen, and all rather small. Draco Malfoy had not looked away unlike the other students. Now he smirked and called across the hall.

"Welcome back Potty."

"Thanks Ferret." The green-eyed boy smirked back, "Nice glasses." A spark of laughter lit in the boy's eyes, as Harry was now glasses free while Draco was currently wearing reading glasses. Harry turned to the shocked Gryffindor table. "Hey guys. Wait till I get over there before glompin' me, okay."

Harry turned his light gaze to the Headmaster now. "Hey Professor, is it alright if my friends stay here a while? Cause you know I might have to break some of yours bones if you don't let em." Harry's tone and expression stayed the same as if he were talking about taking his new puppy for a walk never hinting towards a real threat. Some of the Slytherins and their Head of House stiffened; the lightness just increased the threat to them.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled at his returned pawn. "Of course Harry. However, only can they stay as students. They must have some magical ability if they can see the school. Minerva, if you would kindly go and retrieve the Sorting Hat?" The witch nodded and hurried away.

"Cool. Alright then this is Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Chang WuFei, or WuFei Chang, whichever way you are inclined."

"Please to meet you gentlemen. In a moment our esteemed Deputy Headmistress will return, and with her will be the Sorting Hat. You will have to try on the hat in order to see which of Hogwarts four Houses you will belong to. For the brave there is Gryffindor, the loyal go to Hufflepuff, the knowledgeable to Ravenclaw, and the sly to Slytherin. Yo-"

"Heads up, the Hat reads and speaks **in** your mind." The five nodded, one with a beaming smile and loudly declared 'thanks'.

McGonagall returned and lead the five boys up to the platform with the Hat. Harry sat down at Gryffindor and already some people moved to make room for the five, causing Harry to chuckle.

"I will call you up one at a time and place the hat on your head. When the hat has made its decision you will immediately move to that table to join your new housemates."

"We will allow you to decided the order." Dumbledore smiled at the five.

The stone faced Heero Yuy went up first, sitting on the stool with closed eyes, allowing the hat to be placed on his head.

"Gryffindor!" Harry grinned and muttered 'told ya' to Heero as he sat down.

"Hn. Duo's Slyth."

Indeed when Duo's house was declared it was Slytherin.

"Tro's Gryff." Harry said. Heero shook his head.

"It'll take a while. Gryff or Slyth."

Again the two right. Trowa sat for quite a while before Gryffindor was called.

"Q's Huffle or Raven."

"No." Heero smirked. "Slytherin, no contest." Trowa nodded his agreement.

The confused Gryffindors watched as the innocent looking blonde went up and sat on the stool. Before the hat got near his head it yelled 'Slytherin'. Harry's jaw dropped.

"What!"

Trowa watched the blonde move to where Duo sat with a small, proud smile. "You've never seen Quatre in a business meeting. He's manipulative, cunning and absolutely cutthroat."

"Calm down Barton. Dessert isn't for a while." Harry laughed at Heero's remark while Trowa blushed just a little.

"Wu Fei's obvious."

"Ravenclaw!" The hat's yell completely expected by the new arrivals. The three smirked, how predictable.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, and welcome back Mr. Potter. Tuck in."

People began to talk and eat at the same time again and the newcomers began to eat as well.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Hermione?" The green-eyed boy asked looking up through his bangs. Hermione shifted a little.

"Where were you? Why did you decide to leave?" Ron turned from Hermione to Harry adding his own questioning eyes and 'yeah mate'.

Harry stared at them for a moment before smiling. "I was in New York. It was summer vacation ya know."

"That would explain the bad grammar." Harry held up his hands in a gesture of surrender to his best female friend.

"Blame Duo."

Heero smirked slightly and said something in Latin that made Trowa snort and Harry chuckle a little.

"Since when do you know Latin mate?" Seamus asked leaning across the table.

"During the summer. I also know Japanese, Arabic and some Cantonese, mostly curses though."

Hermione stared at him in shock. "Harry! How on earth did you learn all that in just two months!"

"I'm a quick study when I want to be. Owe ye a little faith 'Mione." The Boy-Who-Lived winked at his oldest female friend and she responded by pouting at him.

"Then why do I always do your work?"

"'Cause I'm irresistible? You love me? Or are my puppy eyes really that undeniable?" The group laughed, except Trowa and Heero who chuckled under their breath.

"It's so good to see you again Harry." Hermione smiled brightly at the boy.

"Yeah! 'Specially because you don't look like you just spent ten weeks in a cupboard with no food." Ron remarked, the beginning a bit muffled from his dinner.

"Probably because I wasn't in the cupboard or anywhere near the bastards that insist on putting me in it. In fact I've grown to hate all cupboards, closets or storage spaces. Which is why Ron, Hermione, boys of the dorm and anyone else listening. I'm bisexual." There was a pause as the Gryffindors took in what Harry said then Seamus whooped and yelled something about a dream come true, Ron's jaw dropped, Hermione smiled blindingly and several girls squealed.

"Oi! What's goin' on Hee-chan!" Duo yelled from across the hall.

Heero glanced at Harry who nodded then called back across the now silent hall. "Harry told them that he's bisexual."

Duo began laughing as cries of 'yesss' and girlish squeals filled the hall.

HPDMHPDM

WAI! Thank you so much for all the fabulous reviews! Yatta! People like me!

For those of you who asked, yes this will be a yaoi/slash fic. I can't help it, I'm a yaoi-whore fangirl. -.-0 'tis the sad truth. But really who can resist two uber hot guys makin' out. (drools) Yummy.

Yes so this is a HarryDraco, HeeroDuo, and QuatreTrowa. I don't know if there will be any of couples but of few might make an appearance.

And don't worry all 'Harry meeting the G-Guys' thing will be explained.

R&R please Reviews inspire me.


	3. Chapter 3: To Tori

That night the Gryffindor common room had emptied of all the other students, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Heero and Trowa had gathered.

"Harry what is going on, please! You used to tell us everything…" Hermione's eyes began to water and Harry moved from his seat to put his arm around her.

"That's a lie Hermione. I never told you everything, you were too…innocent." She looked at him in shock.

"B-but you're the same age as us!"

"You can be old mentally, spiritually." Heero put in. "That's how we're old. Trowa, Quatre, Duo, WuFei, Harry and I. We're all very old."

"You're all older than I am."

"You'll catch up, Harry, after you take your first life." The group of older Gryfindors became angry and visibly upset by Trowa's soft comment.

"Harry would never do that!"

"Yeah! Harry wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Unless of course that fly was Malfoy." The young man in question shook his head.

"No guys. It's okay, I know I'm going to be a murderer, I've accepted it." Several heads flew to look at him.

"Y-you mean…you really plan on killing someone? Harry!"

"If you haven't noticed, we are at **war** with Voldemort! People die and are killed in wars. I will kill, I will take someone's life before they can take mine. You once said you would follow me into that battle, but you never thought you would have to kill someone? You really are all just blind children."

Hermione drew herself up, "Harry even if you are 'spiritually older' we've been through the same things as you. You have no right to call us children." Harry smirked at the bushy haired girl.

"Hermione have you heard about the wars? Oz versus Alliance, the gundams? Did you know that the Gundam's were piloted by teenagers the same age as us? You've all been through the same things as me? Not to sound arrogant but how many times have you faced your parent's murderer? Oh wait, you still live with your parents. They take you to France. I get stuffed into a cupboard, yes Ron they still put me in the cupboard." Harry sighed and went to sit between Heero and Trowa. "I feel like I've lost everyone I've ever cared about, have you ever felt like that?"

"I make mental pictures of what my parents looked like, what their personalities are like, special moments in their lives and where they would fit into in the special moments in my life." Heero murmured with his eyes glued to the floor. "I'm sure Trowa and Duo do that too, and Harry as well although he knows what his parents looked like and a bit about what their personalities were like."

Trowa nodded and said, "I use to give my parents mental commentary on my life, kind of like a journal to them about what was going on around me."

Hermione frowned. "You mean to say that you have all lost your parents? What about those other two boys you came with?"

"Wu Fei's been an orphan since he was 14, Quatre's mother died at childbirth and his father was killed about a year ago." Heero replied in monotone.

"Did…did they die because of the war?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Trowa nodded and spoke a quiet 'yes' and Heero looked up at her Hermione.

"I don't know. I don't know anything about my parents or any other family I may have had. For all I know they're still alive." For the two Weasley's this seemed unbelievable, but then he continued. "Duo's story is the same. His earliest memory is on the streets and mine is with Odin, the man who raised me. Duo named himself, and I was named by the man who took me in after Odin died."

"So…Heero Yuy isn't your name?" Neville asked.

"No. Just as Trowa isn't his name." The group was obviously shocked and Harry sighed.

"Let's get to bed guys. Tomorrow's gonna be hell I just know it." With a grin he turned to Heero. "Watch Duo will have made friends with Malfoy and his group of mini Death Eaters!"

Trowa stood with a small smile at (who they considered) the youngest of his friends. "Don't judge too quickly Harry." Harry smiled back and nodded.

Of course that sent Ron into a 'all Slytherins are evil gits' rant and pissed off Heero and Trowa causing Heero to go for his gun and yell 'omae o korosu' at the red-head. But eventually they all made it to bed without bloodshed.

121212

Scythe24: So there another chappie up, if you guys want more keep reviewing!

Demon: don't let off her, she'll stop writing if you do, R&R!

Scythe24: Oh yes and this chapter is dedicated to my cat, who got herself run over. I love you Tori!


	4. Chapter 4

Scythe24: okay so apparently only one person reads the bottom little note thingys. XD or so I imagine because only person was like "aww poor kitty." So thank you Shadowe, yeah my poor baby. She was so small and she could eat half a slice of pizza I mean come on, the world needs more Tori/Toad's. ;-;

Demon: can you get on with it…--

Scythe24: XP

343434

"Food." Ron moaned at breakfast, although it was more like 'oooooooogd' because of the various breakfast delicacies served at Hogwarts stuffed into his mouth. Heero and Trowa looked disgusted while Harry and Hermione had learned to ignore it after all those years.

"Just don't look guys." Harry suggested with his eyes closed and his spoon half way to his mouth.

"This is why I always read at the table." The smartest witch in Hogwarts told them, and indeed her nose was buried in a thick tome.

"Hn…I think breakfast can be skipped this time…" Heero mumbled.

"I agree…I think I'd eat Quatre's cooking before watching this one eat again…" Trowa replied. Harry promptly choked and Heero's lip twitched.

"I think I would choose death over this as well." Ron was glaring at them by now and Harry began laughing loudly at Heero's comment, while Trowa was glaring at the two messy haired youth.

"It's not **that** bad!"

"Aww defending your boyfriend. So cute Trowa so cute, but you brought it on yourself you know."

Aforementioned unibanged man stiffened at the voice behind him and was met by a half amused aquamarine stare. "My cooking really sucks doesn't it." Quatre grinned.

"Good morning Angel. Did you sleep well?" Trowa tried with a microscopic smile. The cherub smiled brightly and nodded.

"Missed you, but the stone walls and coldness reminded me of the Maganac's hideout in the desert."

Harry sighed, while Trowa and Quatre were talking he had been checking out the group with the blonde. And low and behold. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott, with of course Duo. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and resigned himself to acting as civil as possible with the blonde annoyance from hell.

"What's wrong Potty, got a headache? Are you going to blame that on the Dark Lord as well."

"No, this migraine is all yours Malfoy." Harry replied sweetly, apparently civility was going to be impossible for them.

That is until Quatre pouted and looked all defeated and sad. "Oh no, you don't like each other? This is terrible! The first friends I met in school and you'll all hate them!" Trowa sighed and wrapped an arm around the small blonde.

"I'm sorry Quatre, I'll try not to instigate anything, but I can't promise Malfoy and I will ever, ever be even remotely friendly." Harry's voice held a bit of a desperate whine, because no one could stand the small blonde angel being upset, and least of all was his trigger happy boyfriend.

"Snowball's chance in Hell." Theo mumbled from behind his book. Everyone stared at the youth for a moment before shaking it off and resuming their conversations.

"Have you ever tried? You never know who you'll find a soul mate in."

"True, Duo and Wu Fei for instance." Harry laughed at the mental image of the Chinese man and the braided idiot at 45 still chasing/get chased for something stupid.

"In the way you are implying, soul mates being someone who has great affect on your life, I would already be Wonder Boy's soul mate. Afterall, who else could have taught him how to be so judgemental at such a young age."

Harry tilted his head to look at the blonde with a small smirk. "If you are talking about when we were eleven then it was impressionable and desperate, not prejudice. Simple fact, Hagrid and Ron had been nice to me, were possible friends, and disliked Slytherins, which you told me you definitely were. One friend for the price of two? No thanks."

Pansy frowned at him and nodded. "That was rather Slytherin of you then." The not-so-dog faced girl smiled. "How'd you manage to get lion house? From what I've seen and heard you're way too snake."

"He talked the hat into it." Theo said while closing his book. "Can we go to breakfast now? We're making a scene."

"How in the Hell did you know that I talked the Hat into putting me in Gryffindor?" Harry snapped, hackles raised.

"Because I read your lips, 'not slytherin not slytherin' right." Harry calmed and nodded, but didn't stop looking a Theo suspiciously. Quatre noticed and smiled.

"If you need help being civil how about this, Theodore and Draco have very dark spots all over them," the two mentioned winced and glared at Quatre, "but all three of them read almost the same as you Harry. Grey." Harry sighed and rubbed his temples.

"God dammit Quatre it is impossible to lose against you isn't it?"

"Lucky us then huh?" The Slytherins walked away with Quatre waving cheerfully and Duo looking like a zombie, with a craving for coffee instead of brains.

Ah…the best time of day was when Duo had been woken up without sleeping. He was so quiet until after his coffee.

343434

Scythe24: Sorry for the slow updates 0 I hit a block…and although it's explained sorry about the Duo OOC-ness, I just couldn't find a way to fit him in there…

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

**06: Absynthe Death**

by: Scythe24

"Do we **have** to go to Potions?" Harry whined to Heero, Trowa, and Hermione on their way down to the dungeons.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"If it won't be a deterrent, and will offer any help at all, then it would be prudent to become knowledgeable." Heero added, thinking always about their mission.

Harry scowled. "Fuck…"

Trowa nodded. "At least we will be able to work with Quatre and Chang here." Heero agreed with a nod.

Hermione pursed her lips and said, "well…maybe, but don't get your hopes up. Professor Snape usually chooses our partners for us. And-"

"And that means I'll be working with Malfoy, Hermione will be working with Parkinson, and Snape will find someone you can't stand to pair you with too."

Heero 'hn-ed' and nodded. "So I will be working with Duo." Harry laughed and Trowa smirked while Hermione blinked in confusion.

"But…you seemed like such good friends…"

"Duo and Heero met in…different circumstances that led to Duo shooting Heero." Harry grinned widely. "Heero most often tells Duo, 'I'm going to kill you' or 'idiot."

"Really? That's terrible!"

"He's my… friend." The Perfect Solider frowned. "My best friend actually…I think?"

"How can you not know who your best friend is?" Malfoy sneered from his position behind the Potions room door just ahead of the Gryffindor group. "Too few to chose from perhaps?"

Persian blue met mercury dead-on and Heero simply replied, "Yes. That and I don't know how to tell. What makes someone your friend? What makes one better than another? Is it even a choice?"

Quatre smiled sympathetically at his comrade. "It's emotions Heero. How deeply you feel for someone. Your best friend is usually someone you have known longest, or shared the most experiences with."

"So…" The youths brow furrowed, "I've shared the most experiences with Relena…does that make her my-"

"No." WuFei interrupted, "No, Relena wouldn't be your best friend because you don't care about her. You find her annoying. Besides that, your stalker is never your best friend." (A/N: unless it's Subaru from Tokyo Babylon/X…sweatdrop)

"So, then my best friend would be…all of you." Quatre smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yes! The five, six now, of us are best friends!" Quatre's smile turned into a grin now. "However, you can have a 'best, best' friend, if I may be so childish. Like because I have shared more experiences with Trowa, mostly through our music, he is my 'best best' friend."

"And because you luuuuuurrrvve him!" Duo added cheekily. The Arabian noble blushed and nodded.

"That too."

Duo laughed and went over to throw an arm around Heero's shoulders. "And I consider you my 'best best' friend, Hee-chan. 'Cause you and I have more in common and can understand each other better."

"But that wasn't-"

"Shared experiences come in many different forms Heero. Our pasts for example, they're rather similar. So we can understand where the other is coming from and we find each other easier to be around. Like Trowa and Quatre's music. Certain things pull people together." Heero smirked and nodded.

"I get it."

"That's why it's so hard to just leave, or to realise that your best friends are probably not going to be as close or accepting sometimes." Harry told the Japanese teen, it seemed as if he were explaining a previous question. The Persian blue eyes sparked with understanding and he nodded at Harry, who gave him a half smile back.

The door to the Potions classroom opened and the large group of students filed in and took their seats. Harry sighed as another door banged open and admitted a grouchy Professor Snape into the room. Life was back to normal, he was almost happy to go sit with Malfoy to work on a horrendous smelling concoction. This was the most familiar thing he had experienced since he left.

At lunch Hermione confronted Harry about his comment to Heero before Potions.

"Harry…what you said to Heero earlier, about friends not accepting or being as close, what did you mean by that? Are you afraid that Ron and I are going to abandon you?"

The black-haired boy put down his fork and nodded. "That's exactly how I feel Hermione. I've changed a lot since we frist met, especially since Sirius died." He took a deep breath and looked away from his friend's brown eyes. "I've figured a few things out and maybe they aren't true, but then what is truth anyways. Some people believe that truth changes from person to person, so maybe something is true for me but you believe it to be wrong. I'm not making much sense I know but it's not something I can just say, like coming out as bi was easy because I've been in this school for years and have never heard anyone say 'homosexuals should be burned at the stake!' Hell Bill is bi, why would I be afraid to tell you that I'm bi. But this is different, really different."

Trowa laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, effectively shuting the boy up. "I think you've said enough Harry-kun." Harry nodded and pushed his plate away to make room for his head.

"Atama ga itai…" (my head hurts) He whispered in Japanese, he didn't want to speak to anyone but Heero and Trowa right now. "Kore ga daisuki arimasu." (I don't like this)

"Hai, yasumi ha shimasu." (Yes, go rest)Heero mummered, Harry complied easily and Trowa led him away with a look to Quatre who nodded and followed to comfort his friend. "This sucks." Heero said at a normal tone.

--………………--

Scythe24: Sorry about the Japanese, I know some people hate it but I thought it kinda fit for the moment. Ya know, Harry doesn't want to talk to Ron and Hermione so he talks in a language they don't know. I do that sometimes…

Demon: No one cares. Btw Scythe24 doesn't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing and SHE CAN'T SPEAK JAPANESE!!

Scythe24: URASAI BAKA!!! I'M LEARNING!!!

Demon: R&R for the idiot….

Scythe24:p


	6. Chapter 6

I start chapter six with a note to Kimpatsu no Hoseki! Thank you very much for your help! "Kore ga daisuki de wa arimasen" was actually what I was intending to put, I swear! 0 I just get confused sometimes, half the things I write or say in Japanese must be wrong because I never know what particles to use, and the verbs and verb conjugations! o So confusing!

And thank you An Angel Flying with broken wings for telling me about the dictionaries. I've already got one actually, as well as a textbook with a dictionary in the back, and a verb dictionary. When I said I'm learning, I really meant it!

Now, Scythe24 does not own _Gundam Wing_ or _Harry Potter _or _The Sound of Music _and is not making a profit out of this story. It's fun, don't sue me!

Absynthe Death

Harry stared at the ceiling above his bed in Gryffindor Tower. Trowa was finding aspirin for him in his trunk and Quatre was lying beside Harry stroking his hair.

"This sucks." Harry said, unknowingly repeating Heero's words from earlier. "I feel so far from them now. I know that we've been drifting farther every year but it's like they're crawling away and I took a jet." The brunette sat up with a sigh and accepted the aspirin from The Silencer. He curled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Quatre sat up and placed a gentle hand on Harry's back, Trowa sat down in front of his lover, but turned towards Harry.

"I used to say that I was 'Just Harry,' when I first got here. Because of the Dursley's I never wanted any attention. All my instincts are set to 'run and hide,' you guys know that. I can't stand it, and then Ron comes along and he's a great friend, really, but he loves the limelight. He wants centre stage, I hate the stage I've got. And Hermione is just so…normal! She the daughter of two successful muggle dentists, an only child, with goals of going to a good school and getting a good job. It's so normal that I want to hate her sometimes, that's the life I want! Normal."

Quatre smiled soothingly. "Allah works in mysterious ways. You want a normal life so badly that you will change your life into something so far from it…to protect those with a normal life. To maintain the mundane lives of so many people. It seems so unfair, we've all been there, Harry. Why? Why am I a Gundam pilot? But we were never normal either."

"It's true Green Eyes." Trowa spoke quietly. Harry, who had been staring at Quatre's shoulder for the speech, turned his eyes to met Trowa's dead on. They were so intense, Harry felt a shiver travel down his spine. All of them, they all had eyes like that. "We're the same. Pasts better left in the past and futures that make fear curl in our stomachs. There is no way to become 'normal' now. You have to take what you can get in this life, Duo can attest to that. If you want normal you'll have to settle for part of normality. Myself, for example. I was raised with no memories of anything, and raised not by normal people, but by mercenaries. In my…childhood, the most normal thing I can remember doing is watching the men that raised me. I had no one else so I idolised them. Watched them work on mobile suits like a child watches his father fix a car. I have no illusions, they were not 'father' types, but I treated them almost like fathers. Understand?"

Harry nodded. "So what's my 'normal' then? School? Hardly what I'd consider 'normal.'"

Quatre shook his head. "Nope, your school experience has definitely been weird. Hm." Silence reigned for a moment as the businessman thought. "Harry, I think you maybe the least jaded of us all." Quatre smiled. "Ironic considering your eyes."

"My eyes are emerald though, not jade."

Trowa smirked. "Eyes are more than one colour. Yours," Trowa grasped Harry's chin and pulled his face close, "your eyes are a mix of jade and emerald, with a luminosity that rivals Quatre's. If I were to sum it up in one colour, I would say…absynthe."

"Absynthe?" Harry repeated.

The uni-banged man nodded. "Absynthe green. A colour that promises flight away from problems and pain, something you crave, long for. A very nice colour for you."

Said absythne-eyed teen shook his head out of Trowa's grasp. "A colour of destruction and death more like it. Absynthe is 95 proof (A/N: that's uberly strong alcohol), it's a drug!"

Quatre grinned and leaned forward to look at Harry. "So is ectasy, and ectasy is a very good feeling."

Harry stuck his tongue out at the blonde. "I don't want to hear about your sexcapades!"

The pilot of Sandrock laughed and Trowa chuckled softly. "Why don't you get some rest Midori-kun. Life is only going to get harder after all."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know…thank you Trowa, Quatre. I honestly believe that I could not have found a better family."

Quatre slid off the bed as Harry lay down and covered his 'little brother' with the blanket. "I agree Midori-kun. Rest peacefully now." Harry gave him a slightly sleepy smile and relaxed under the covers. Trowa stood and guided his lover out to the Common Room.

They found Heero, Duo, WuFei, Hermione, and Ron waiting for them, seated on the two long, red couches in front of the hearth.

"His he feeling better?" Hermione asked quietly. Tori was sitting in her hands, on her lap.

Quatre sighed and shook his head. "Probably not."

Duo exhaled loudly and tilted his head back. "Man, seeing that kid almost makes me glad the others died. If I had to explain any of this to Rebecca I think I would've killed myself!"

Heero glared and muttered 'baka,' to which Duo responded with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Duo frowned at them and shook his head. "It's nothing. Rebecca was just someone I knew that got sick and died. That's the end."

"But that can't be it." Hermione frowned. "A story has a beginning, a middle, and an end."

Duo stared at her, hard, with a large grin. "Your life, little girl, is an empty book, that men will want to write on."

"The Sound of Music?" Hogwart's smartest witch murmured. "Why would you quote that movie?"

Duo shrugged. "I don't know, what you said reminded me of that song, so I sang it."

Heero shook his head and stood up. "I'm going to go check on Midori-kun. You should go back to your own dorms."

As Heero began to walk towards the dorms, Duo stood and said, with more volume than necessary, "'Night 'night Hee-chan!"

Heero smirked and muttered, "oyasumi baka-chan" at much to low a volume to be heard.

awww…1+2 ishness! Sorry for slow updatey, no after comment except R&R!


End file.
